Changing Rooms, Changing Ways
by Megzzerr
Summary: They never gave each other the time of day but tonight they had no choice.Lita/Cena pairing.Disclaimer-I own nothing all belongs to the WWE


"Hey Li umm you know the way we're sharing a room tonight???"Trish said

"Yeah Trishy we usually do"Lita said throwing her i-pod on one of the two double beds

"Well would it be ok if you swapped rooms with randy?, it's just that he's going on an international tour in two days and ive spent zero time with him this week"Trish said truthfully

"Yeah sure as long as i have a bed its cool"the redhead said

***An hour later*  
**"Hey Lilo"the Legend Killer said

"Hey Randall, Trish your boyfriends here"Lita said

"Hey babe"Randy said giving his girlfriend of 8 months a hug.

Trish returning the hug with a kiss

"Ok that is so my que to leave"Lita said

"You dont have to leave now Li, you didnt shower yet"Trish said

"Well Trish im sure randy has a shower in his room.....thats unless he's a cheap ass"Lita said laughing

"Hey im no cheap ass, but thanks for swapping Li" Randy said hugging her and handing her the key card

"No probz you guys have fun"Lita said grabbing her case and leaving the room.

It took her at least ten minutes to find her room but she eventually found it "Oh finally"she said to herself as she swipped the key card to open the she walked in she noticed a double bed and wondered why Trish and Randy didnt just use this room....but then again Randy was'nt always great at planning then she noticed a gym bag in the middle of the floor"Must be Randys"she said not wanting to look in the bag as she didnt want to think about what was in there.  
"Ah crap wheres my"the diva said searching her case for her i-pod."I must have left it in trishes room and im not going down there now!".She then noticed an ipod sitting on the coffe table "Well Randys will have to do"Lita said as she put her i-pod speakers on the coffee table and connected it to the actual i-pod."Why the hell didnt randy bring his stuff with him"she said to herself."I could have sworn i saw him bring a bag into Trishes room....oh well"  
she said shrugging it searched the i-pod for a good song but couldnt seem to find any she liked."This is so Randys crap"she she found a band she liked and put them on blasting the music throughout the room so she could hear it in the later Lita got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel, she decided not to put her old clothes on and get new ones from her case. as she came from the bathroom she shouted

"Jesus"!! shouted a man who had just fallen of the bed with the fright.

She realised she knew the man..white trainers,3 quater length pants, white t-shirt and a base ball cap.

"You scared the bjesus outta me woman!!" "John Cena!!!...what in the hell are you doing here??!" Lita said angrilly.

"I could ask you the same damn question..." John said.

"Um this is my room"Lita said

"Um no it aint, its my room, my i-pod, my gym bag and im pretty sure thats my towel." Cena said smiling.

"What the, get out of here John"Lita said tightening her grip of the towel.

"Thats randy's stuff you cant just barge in like that what if.....wait are you guys sharing rooms?" Lita said frowning

"Um yeah we usually do!" Cena said

"Ah crap!" Lita said

"What" John said confused.

"We got majorly screwed" Lita said walking to the phone.

"Come on pick up you....Trish this is Lita you are such a sneaky bitch" Lita said

"You too Randy"John said

"Well you said aslong as you got a bed you didnt mind"Trish said jokingly.

"Yeah well i didnt mean it!" Lita said

"Too bad Li love you bye bye"Trish said "love you too John"Randy said laughing.

"Randy you little bastard." John shouted

"Hello, hello trish.....she hung up.....GREAT!!"Lita said picking up her clothes and then got dressed in the bathroom.

When she came out she threw the towel that john had claimed to be his at his face, she picked up her case again and went to walk out.

"You know i liked you better in the towel."John said with a smile.

"Very funny cena" Lita said sarcasticly.

"Just trying to lighten the mood" he said. not necessary."Lita said opening the door.

Where are you going?"Cena questioned

"To the front desk to get another room."Lita said.

"Oh ok have fun,but i think your stupid"Cena said

"Excuse me?"Lita said

"Well miss an opportunity like this! sleep under the same roof as the champ!"John said laughing.

"Heres a tip for ya cena stop hanging out with Randy because one day both of your egos wont fit in the same room together!"Lita said leaving.

"Fine but you'll be back. ***10 mins later*** "Told ya you'd be back"Cena said smirking.

"You are such a prick you already knew there were no rooms left."Lita said angrilly.

"Yeah i did i thought i was sharing with randy and i noticed there was only one bed and me and randy dont share beds so i went down earlier and they said there was no rooms left, thats when i came back up and fell off the bed because of you!!."Cena said

"Oh yeah sorry about that.....now let me in!"Lita said trying to get in the door.

"No you left remember...so now its my room."Cena said smiling

"Screw you Cena"Lita said pokong him in the side and walked in.

"Ouch woman!!! I was gonna let you in."John said

"Needed to be sure tho!"Lita said smiling as she jumped onto the bed.

"Hey what are you doing on my bed."Cena said.

"Your bed??" Lita said raising an eyebrow.

"yeah i paid for the room!"John said.

"You paid for half the room, Randy paid the other half just like me and Trish, Randy and I swapped rooms so I own half this room." Lita said

"Ok jeez if you wanted to sleep beside me that much all ya had to do was ask" Cena said smiling.

"Shut up Cena"Lita said.

"Well i hope your boyfriend wont mind you sleeping in the same bed as me." Cena said

"Um i doubt it since im single Cena"Lita said.

"What....your not with Edge." Cena said

"Um nope havnt been for a long while."Lita said smiling

"Well i cant say im surprised..."Cena said quietly

"Whats that supposed to mean John?"Lita said insulted.

"No i didnt mean it like that."John said trying to explain.

"well what did you mean Cena?"Lita said angrilly.

"I meant as in you could do so much better than that piece of shit."John said loudly

Lita went quiet. "Im sorry"Lita said

"For what?"John said softly.

"For flying off the handle, i just thought you meant something else."Lita said truthfully.

"I know what you thought, and you were wrong for thinking that, Edge has always treated you like crap and you never deserved that."John said looking into her eyes.

"How do you know he treated me that way."Lita said amazed .

"Becuase he screwed girls behind your back all the time and my god that killed me, he had such a beautiful woman and he couldnt see that, when he used you in matches and pushed you towards me I just wanted to run away with you or just keep you so i knew he couldnt hurt you anymore because you didnt need that im just glad you're not with him anymore.

Lita sat quietly, tears streaming down her face, john cena had just poured his heart out to her about his feeling towards her, for a minute she wondered how she never saw this before, she could read men very well but not him, not strong stubborn John Cena. her heart melted when she gazed at him once more, they were so different, but somehow at this moment she didnt want it any other way. he looked away, she finally spoke.

"Why didnt you keep me in your arms?"Lita questioned.

"Because to be honest i thought you'd kick my ass"John said laughing.

Lita smiled, "Well back then i probably would have, but not now."she said looking at him again.

"You wouldnt kick my ass now?"John questioned.

Lita nodded, "no id do this instead."she said kissing him lightly finally placing her palm on his face. he wrapped his arms her tiny waist. suddenly Lita's cell phone rang, both of them jumped.

"Its Trish i better get it."Lita said quietly.

"Oh yeah said getting up to give her some privacy.

"Hey Trish......oh so now you feel bad, after you got some off Randy, well thats not good enough Trish, what you told randy to come back up here instead oh ok see you in a minute" Lita said

John raised his eyes, he wanted to be Lita but obviously from that she didnt feel the same.

"So trish is trying to be a good friend."John said laughing but really he was bummed she was going back to trishes room.

"Yeah just to make herself feel better."Lita said smiling.

"Well at least you didnt unpack too said

"Yeah............at least im not moving then."Lita said smiling at John.

"What dya mean."John said

"What i mean is, i hung up at about "thats not good enough Trish I just wanted to see your face at the thought of me leaving the room."  
Lita said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh you're clever."he said planting his hands up and down her back.

"I know i am, but im just having too much fun with you shockingly."she said smiling at him.

"mmmm"John said kissing her neck "I gotta say this sleeping arrangement rules!"John continued.

"mmmhmmm thank god for Trish & Randy."Lita said laughing.

"Yeah & thank god their outta 2 bed bedrooms."John said happily carrying lita to the double bed.


End file.
